


Diagon Alley

by Kappy



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappy/pseuds/Kappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a date, the Doctor takes River to Diagon Alley where they meet Harry and Draco who are out shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diagon Alley

He should have known not to take her to Diagon Alley. They'd only been here for 2 hours and already he was exhausted. He had several bags in his hands, all containing River's purchases. He'd just brought her because he saw her reading Harry Potter one time and thought she might enjoy seeing the actual place. But now it'd turned into a shopping spree.

"Come on Doctor! I see Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour! I want some chocolate ice cream." But he didn't hear her. The Doctor was distracted by a hat in a nearby shop's outside display. It was large and floppy, and perfect. So he carried over the bags and set them down while he tried on the hat. He didn't notice the 2 men walk out of the store entrance behind him.

"What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?" He heard someone saw, and then a huff. "Harry! That hurt. Are you telling me you like that hat?"

The Doctor turned around to see the Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy standing a few feet away. By this time River had noticed he was gone and found her way to him.

"Ha! River, this is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, that's French. River, have you met the French? My god they know how to party." River rolled her eyes, and Harry and Draco looked at each other, both thinking 'Who is this lunatic?'

"Um, hello?" Harry asked cautiously. So far the two people hadn't jumped on them, so they weren't rapid fans.

"Harry, don't be polite to strangers. They'll take it was an invitation to keep talking." Draco said as he switched a bag from one hand to another.

"He doesn't need an invitation. He never stops talking." The woman said. Draco didn't mind her; she was dressed in a fashionable silk dress. But the man had on a bow tie. And that hat was still on his head.

"Can I ask what Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are doing out on this fine day? Isn't it a fine day? I met Abraham Lincoln on a day just like this! He was brilliant too, let me tell you! Kept talking about vampires for some reason though…"

"Doctor," River said to get him to stop rambling. She still want to get her ice cream. "Why don't you ask them to join us for ice cream? Look at the dear; he is too skinny for words. You give him a hug, you get a paper cut."

"Uhh…" Harry had started to turn to run away from these crazy people when the man brightened and linked arms with him.

"That's a great idea!"


End file.
